


Living a Nightmare

by Myheroacademiacrossovers123456



Category: My Hero Academia, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Mentions of Percy Jackson - Freeform, Mentions of Rise of the Guardians, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheroacademiacrossovers123456/pseuds/Myheroacademiacrossovers123456
Summary: It's Halloween and pro hero Deku gets impaled
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Living a Nightmare

Being impaled has a near zero chance of survival. It is even worse if it hits vital organs. Deku knew that but he also never thought that he would be impaled. Sir Nighteye had been impaled but that had been a long time ago. All the way back in Izuku's first year of high school which felt like forever ago. Anyway Deku had spent the last several years with no catastrophic injuries of any kind. Long gone were the days where every time he used his quirk he broke a bone. He had much better control now. Which was a huge relief to quite a few medical professionals. And to both Toshi and Shouto and of course Izuku's mother. Izuku didn't want to give his mother a heart attack after all. The villain that caused all this chaos shot metal spikes. No big deal right. Or at least it should have been no big deal. Izuku had moved to stop the villain the same way he had thousands of times in the past but this time had been different. He had moved sluggishly. As if he had been moving through not air but molasses. Perhaps another villain had been assisting the villain shooting the metal spikes. Or maybe Izuku was coming down with something. Any way you choose to look at it Izuku had been too slow. Toshi had moved to shield him and had gone down first. And most worryingly of all he could see Mercy. She was the clearest person in his field of vision. Many years ago she had told him that if she was ever clearly visible then he was surely near death. And now she was clearly visible so he knew what that meant. All those years ago he had ignored her warning. Not because he thought that he was invincible but more because he thought that he would never be dying at a young age. Well now here was proof that he had been a fool. And to add to the gravity of the situation his face was wet. He knew not if it was from blood or from tears. Surely it didn't matter since eventually he would be too dead to care. He should never have come to America to help with a case. Also irony of all ironies today which would be his death day was actually one of his days off. His ears tried to pick up the sound of Toshi's breathing only to be met with a worrying amount of nothing. Not even a whisper of air. It meant that Toshi was dead. As Izuku slowly and painfully raised his head his eyes met Mercy's eyes. They were filled with tears and not far away was Toshi. He was surrounded by a pool of crimson blood. Mercy's eyes which were so much like Toshi's freely dripped tears onto Izuku's shirt. The shirt said live and laugh often. He never did make it to lunch with Shouto and some of their old teachers. And he and Shouto's adopted children were never going to understand what had happened. How do you even begin to explain death to two three year olds? The simple answer was that you didn't. You just made up a flimsy excuse that Daddy was on vacation or something like that. Pain filled sky blue eyes met pain filled green ones. And that caused Izuku to remember something. He needed to pass on his quirk. Even if he never saw Yuki and Arata again then at least Mercy could tell them that Daddy loved them. And she could tell Shouto what happened. Hopefully his husband would eventually remarry. And the closest available person to pass in onto was Mercy. She shouldn't have too much trouble with it. The quirk liked her after all. A few times Izuku had been injured and it had hopped to her before going back. And Mercy had described it as warm and soothing. Warm in the way that soup was warm and soothing like ambrosia and nectar were. All of those were nice. So he was confident that Mercy would wield it and would wield it properly. After all the current ghost and former Guardian could use it to put a stop to All for One. A final stop. And so Izuku pressed a shaky and blood soaked hand to Mercy's cheek and then moved it to her lips. He painted her lips in blood and pressed a single hair between them. She licked her top lip and managed to swallow the hair. It tasted to her like iron and empty promises. "Stop All for One please and try to help my friends and family move on to a brighter future." Izuku rasped out. The light in his eyes was dimming. Like a candle being snuffed out. She had never liked that sight. Because lights weren't always candles. Sometimes they were people. Heroes that shone just as bright or brighter than the sun. Izuku had been one of those heroes. A few minutes after Izuku had spoken his final words his hand dropped. It clumsily smeared blood all over Mercy's cheeks and all over her dress. It was cold and lifeless. Her hands which had been pressed to Izuku's wound seemed locked into trying to stop a death that had already occurred. And now the dimming light was out. Mercy was dimly aware of keening sound coming from her own lips and of a hand being placed on her shoulder. Her pristine white wings that she used to take such pride in were coated in Yagi Toshinori also known as All Might or Toshi's blood. It's not like she noticed anyway. She was mourning the loss of a brother. A brother centuries younger than her that she had sworn to protect. And she was mourning a nephew. A nephew also centuries younger than but no less loved than Toshi was. And faraway on Mt. Olympus Zeus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His grandson had died. A grandson who was a great hero. Although even that could not compare to the bloodcurdling and pained scream that burst from the fearsome All for One. It was a sound that struck fear into the hearts and souls of all who heard it. It was the unmistakable anguish of a parent who had lost a child. And it was enough of a distraction to allow All for One break out of Tartarus Prison. One way or another he would find Izuku and he would hold his son. And in the years to come that fateful night was known as The Great Tartarus Prison Escape.


End file.
